Character Ideas of Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes
Main characters *Twee-Twee Tribe **The Chipmunks and Chipettes ***Alvin Seville ***Simon Seville ***Theodore Seville ***Brittany Miller (Princess of Heart) ***Jeanette Miller ***Eleanor Miller **Vinny **Grandpa **Lilly the Puppy *Robots **Johnny 5 (Short Circuit) **Weebo ***Weebette **The Three Stooges (Short Circuit version) *** Moe *** Larry *** Curly **Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship (Flight of the Navigator) ** RX-24 **C-3PO & R2-D2 ** R2-KT **Alpha 7 (Power Rangers: Wild Force) ** R4-P17 ** R4-G9 **WA-7 **Tom Morrow 2.0 (Innoventions (Epcot early 2000's version)) *Humans **David “Dave” Scott Freeman (Flight of the Navigator) **Miley Cyrus **Demi Lovato **Dr. Nigel Channing (Journey into Imagination with Figment) *Aliens **Puckmarin (Flight of the Navigator) **Jar Jar Binks **Marfalump **Chewbacca **Dexter Jettster **Admiral Ackbar **Nien Nunb World Transformations Film World Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Cinderella Castle of Dreams Small chipmunks with clothing slightly similar to both the live-action 2007 Chipmunks film and to Cinderella's mice friends The Little Mermaid Atlantica A chipmunk-merman with a red tail A chipmunk-merman with a blue tail A chipmunk-merman with a green tail A chipette-mermaid with a pink tail and shell bra A chipette-mermaid with a royal blue tail and shell bra A chipette-mermaid with a spring green tail and shell bra The Nightmare Before Christmas Halloween Town A vampire with an 'A' on his shirt A grim reaper A werewolf A goth A mummy in a wedding dress A beldam-like creature in a prisoner outfit Steamboat Willie Timeless River Black and white, 1960s versions of themselves The Lion King Pride Land Small chipmunks Tron Space Paranoids Data forms Bambi Tranquil Forest Small chipmunks Tinker Bell Pixie Hollow A fairy wearing a bodysuit modeled after poinsettias and a legskin modeled after a chicory A fairy wearing a bodysuit modeled after cornflowers and a legskin modeled after a chicory A fairy wearing a bodysuit modeled after four-leaf clovers and a legskin modeled after a chicory A fairy wearing a bodysuit modeled after pink tulips A fairy wearing a bodysuit modeled after pansies A fairy wearing a bodysuit modeled after daisies Brother Bear The Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth Small chipmunks ? The Real World Disguised in Organization XIII cloaks, later identified by wearing outfits similar to The Chipmunk Adventure, and later Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein and the Wolfman Allies *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Figaro *Donald Duck *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Mrs. Featherby *Goofy *Maximillian “Max” Goof *Roxanne *Clarabelle Cow *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit (Princess of Heart) *Baby Herman *Jiminy Cricket *Rescue Rangers **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey “Monty” Jack & Zipper the Fly *Professor Ludwig von Drake *Yen Sid *Zordon of Eltar (spirit form) (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space) *Terra (spirit form) *Ventus (“Ven”) (spirit form) *Aqua (spirit form) *Sora (spirit form) *Kairi (spirit form) *Riku (spirit form) *Xion (Absent Silhouette) *Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames (Absent Silhouette) *Roxas the Key of Destiny (Absent Silhouette) *Naminé (spirit form) *Ansem the Wise (spirit form) *Inspector Jamal *Ahsoka “Snips” Tano *Yoda *Dulcea (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *''Snow White and the Seven Drawfs'' **Snow White (Princess of Heart) and her Prince **Seven Drawfs ***Doc ***Grumpy ***Happy ***Sneezy ***Bashful ***Sleepy ***Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Pinocchio **Geppetto *Dumbo (Dumbo) *''Bambi'' **Bambi **Faline **Thumper **Flower **Friend Owl **Great Prince of the Forest **Bambi's Mother (spirit form) **Mena **Groundhog **Porcupine *''Song of the South'' **Br’er Rabbit **Br’er Frog **Mr. Bluebird **Uncle Remus **Johnny **Ginny **Toby *''Cinderella'' **Cinderella (Princess of Heart) **Prince Charming **Fairy Godmother **Mice ***Jaq & Gus ***Mary Mouse **Bruno *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Alice (Princess of Heart) **White Rabbit **Doorknob **Tweedledee & Tweedledum **Caterpillar **Cheshire Cat **Mad Hatter & March Hare *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan **Darling Siblings ***Wendy Moira Angela Darling ***John Darling ***Michael Darling **The Lost Boys ***Slightly ***Nibs ***Twins ***Cubby ***Tootles **The Indians ***Indian Chief ***Indian Princess Tiger Lily **Tick-Tock the Crocodile **Fairies ***Tinker Bell ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta ***Queen Clarion ***Terrence *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Princess Aurora (Princess of Heart) **Prince Phillip **Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin **King Arthur **Archemides *''Mary Poppins'' **Mary Poppins **Bert **Banks family ***Mr. George W. Banks ***Mrs. Winifred Banks ***Jane Banks ***Michael Banks **Ellen the maid **Mrs. Brill the cook **Katie Nanna **Uncle Albert *''The Jungle Book'' **Mowgli **Shanti **Bagheera **Sioni Wolf Pack ***Akela ***Rama ***Raksha **Elephants ***Colonel Hathi ***Winifried **Baloo **King Louie *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood **Maid Marian **Little John **Lady Kluck **Friar Tuck **Alan-a-Dale **King Richard **Toby Turtle **Skippy and Sis Bunny *''The Muppets'' **Kermit the Frog **Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **The Great Gonzo **Scooter **Rowlf the Dog **The Electric Mayhem ***Dr. Teeth ***Floyd ***Zoot ***Janice ***Animal **Sweetums **Beauregard **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker **Rizzo the Rat **Pepe the King Prawn **Dr. Julius Strangepork **Link Hogthrob **Bean Bunny **Billy Bunny **Otto the Octopus **Clifford **Sam the Eagle **Thog **Vicki **Leon **Lindbergh **Digit *''Sesame Street'' **Big Bird **Snuffy **Elmo **Zoe **Prairie Dawn **Oscar the Grouch **Slimey **Ernie **Bert **Telly Monster **Cookie Monster **Count von Count **Rosita **The Oinker Sisters ***LaVerne ***Louise ***Lutrella **Monty (wearing an outfit similar to Elmocize) **Grizzy **Blanket **Bug **Balls of Fur *''The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Rabbit **Tigger **Kanga & Roo **Owl **Eeyore **Gopher **Lumpy *''The Rescuers''/''Down Under'' **Bernard **Miss Bianca **Orville & Wilbur **Penny **Jake **Cody **Marahute *''Tron'' ** Tron ** Yori ** Flynn (disguised as a rogue) ** Ram ** Crom **Dumont ** Clu **Bit *''Fraggle Rock'' **Gobo Fraggle **Mokey Fraggle **Red Fraggle **Wembley Fraggle **Boober Fraggle **The Wizard **Doozers ***Architect Doozer ***Granny Cantilever ***Flange Doozer ***Wingnut Doozer ***Cotterpin Doozer ***Modem Doozer ***Wrench Doozer ***Judge Gavel Doozer ***Bailiff Doozer ***Crosscut Doozer ***Flex Doozer ***Rudy Vallee Doozer ***Tumbrell Doozer *''My Little Pony'' **Unicorns ***Rarity ***Cheerilee ***Brights Brightly ***Whistle Wishes ***Glory ***Twilight ***Moondancer ***Gusty ***Baby Gusty ***Fizzy ***Galaxy **Pegasus Ponies ***Firefly ***Medley ***North Star ***Star Catcher **Earth Ponies ***Rainbow Dash ***Ember ***Bubbles ***Cotton Candy ***Applejack ***Bow-Tie ***Lickety-Split ***Baby Lickety-Split ***Minty **Flutter Ponies ***Morning Glory ***Forget-Me-Not **Big Brother Ponies ***4-Speed ***Salty ***Slugger ***Steamer ***Tex ***Quarterback (Score) **Other Ponies ***Starlight ***Sweetheart ***Melody ***Bright Eyes ***Patch ***Clover Bloom ***Bon Bon ***Teddy ***Ace ***Lancer *''Caravan of Courage'' **Towani family ***Jeremitt Towani ***Catarine Towani ***Mace Towani ***Cindel Towani *''Ewoks'' **Warrick family ***Deej Warrick ***Shodu Warrick ***Weechee Warrick ***Widdle Warrick ***Wicket W. Warrick ***Winda Warrick **Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Princess of Heart) **Princess Asha (Princess of Heart) **Teebo **Malani **Latara **Paploo **Ewok Chief Chirpa **Ewok Shaman Logray **Bozzie **Chirita **Zephee **Wiley **Nippet **Chukha-Trok **Ewok Priestess Kaink **Baga **Wistie Queen Izrina **The Traveling Jindas ***Bondo ***Chituhr ***Jinda Dancers ***Trebla **Gupin King Mring-Mring *''The Black Cauldron'' **Taran **Princess Eilonwy (Princess of Heart) **Gurgi **Dallben **Hen Wen **Fflewddur Fflam **King Eidilleg **Doli *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **Gummi Bears ***Gruffi Gummi ***Zummi Gummi ***Grammi Gummi ***Tummi Gummi ***Sunni Gummi ***Cubbi Gummi ***Gusto Gummi *''Return to Oz'' **Dorothy Gale **Princess Ozma **Toto **Scarecrow **Tin Woodman **Cowardly Lion **Billina **Tik-Tok **Jack Pumpkinhead **The Gump **Glinda the Good *''The Little Mermaid'' **Ariel **King Triton **Sebastian **Flounder **Ariel's older sisters ***Attina ***Aquata ***Alana ***Arista ***Adella ***Andrina **Catfish Club Band ***Ray-Ray ***Cheeks ***Ink Spot ***Shelbow ***Swifty **Scuttle **Seahorse Herald **Prince Eric **Melody **Tip & Dash **Max the Sheepdog **Grimsby **Carlotta **Chef Louis *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Beast **Belle (Princess of Heart) **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip **The Wardrobe *''The Torkelsons/Almost Home'' **Millicent Torkelson **Dorothy Jane Torkelson **Chuckie Lee Torkelson **Mary Sue Torkelson **Molly Morgan **Gregory Morgan **Brian Morgan *''Hocus Pocus'' **Max Dennison **Dani Dennison **Allison **Billy Butcherson **Thackery Binx (spirit form) **Emily Binx (spirit form) *''Aladdin'' **Aladdin **Princess Jasmine (Princess of Heart) **Abu **Genie **Carpet **Sultan *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' **Jack Skellington **Sally **Zero **Dr. Finklestein **Mayor of Halloween Town **Santa Claus *''The Lion King'' **Simba **Nala (pregnant, later giving birth to Kiara) **Kiara **Zazu **Timon & Pumbaa **Rafiki **Kovu **Mufasa (spirit form) *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' **Tack the Cobbler **Princess Yum-Yum (Princess of Heart) **King Nod **Nurse **Mad Holy Old Witch *''Pocahontas'' **Pocahontas & John Rolfe **Meeko **Grandmother Willow **John Smith *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo & Madellaine **Esmeralda (Princess of Heart) **Captain Phoebus **Hugo, Victor & Laverne *''Hercules'' **Hercules **Philoctetes **Megara (Princess of Heart) **Pegasus **Olympus Gods ***Zeus (King) ***Hera (Queen) ***Hermes ***Poseidon ***Hephaestus ***Ares ***Athena ***Apollo ***Aphrodite ***Bacchus ***Narcissus ***The Muses ****Calliope ****Clio ****Melpomene ****Terpsichore ****Thalia *''Tower of Terror'' **Buzzy Crocker **Anna Petterson **Jill Perry **Chris 'Q' Todd **Abigail “Abby” Gregory **Claire Poulet **Gilbert **Sally Shine **Dewey Todd **Emeline Partridge *''Mulan'' **Fa Mulan **Mushu **Li Shang **Yao, Ling and Chien Po **The Emperor *''Tarzan'' **Tarzan **Jane Porter **Kala **Terk **Tantor *''Digimon Adventure 1 & 2'' **Japanese DigiDestined ***Seniors ****Taichi “Tai” Kamiya ****Yamato “Matt” Ishida ****Sora Takenouchi ****Koushiro “Izzy” Izumi ****Mimi Tachikawa ****Joe Kido ***Juniors ****David Motomiya ****Yolei Inoue ****Cody Hida ****Takeru “T.K.” Takaishi ****Hikari “Kari” Kamiya ****Ken Ichijouji **American DigiDestined ***Michael (New York) ***Tatum (Irish-American) ***Phil (African-American) ***Maria ***Lou (American Indian) ***Steve (Jewish American) **Chinese DigiDestined ***3 Poi Brothers ***Yuehon **Vietnamese DigiDestind ***Dien **Indian DigiDestined ***Mina **Austalian DigiDestined ***Derek **French DigiDestined ***Catherine **Mexican DigiDestined ***Rosa **Russian DigiDestined ***Anna ***Sonya ***Yuri *''Digimon Tamers'' **Takato Matsuki **Henry Wong **Rika Nonaka **Jeri Katou **Kazu Shioda **Kenta Kitagawa **Suzie Wong **Ryo Akiyama **Ai & Mako *''Digimon Frontier'' **Takuya Kanbara **Koji Minamoto **Zoe Orimoto **J.P. Shibayama **Tommy Himi **Koichi Kimura *''Digimon Data Squad'' **DATS ***Commander-General Yushima ***Commander Sampson ***Dr. Spencer Damon ***Marcus Damon ***Thomas H. Norstein ***Yoshino “Yoshi” Fujieda ***Keenan Crier ***Miki Kurosaki ***Megumi Shirakawa **Kristy Damon *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo Pelekai **Stich (Experiment 626) **Angel (Experiment 624) **Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Wendy Pleakley **Nani Pelekai **David Kawena *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann Possible **Ronald Stoppable **Rufus the Naked Mole Rat **Wade **Monique **Felix Renton **Zita Flores **Dr. James Timothy Possible **Dr. Ann Possible **Jim & Tim Possible **Yori **Sensei *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' **Captain Jack Sparrow **Will Turner **Elizabeth Swann **Hector Barbossa **Pintel and Ragetti *''Brother Bear'' **Kenai **Nita (Bear, pregnant) **Koda **Rutt & Tuke **Denahi **Tanana **Cliff & Roc *''Chicken Little'' **Chicken Little **Abby Mallard (aka the Ugly Duckling) **Fish Out of Water **Runt of the Litter **Mr. Woolensworth **Henny Penny **Ducky Lucky **Buck “Ace” Cluck **Morkupine Porcupine **Mayor Turkey Lurkey **Kirby the Alien Kid *''Enchanted'' **Princess Giselle **Prince Edward **Pip **Nathaniel **Nancy Tremaine (Princess of Heart) *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ***Phineas Flynn ***Ferb Fletcher ***The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ****Isabella “Izzy” Garcia-Shapiro ****Gretchen ****Holly ****Milly ****Ginger ****Adyson ****Katie **Candace Flynn **Jeremy Johnson **Stacy Hirano **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *''Phantom Manor'' **Melanie Ravenswood **Madame Leota **The Organist **The Hitchhiking Ghosts ***Ezra ***Phineas ***Gus *''Final Fantasy VII'' **Cloud Strife **Tifa Lockhart **Yuffie Kisaragi **Aerith Gainsborough **Cid Highwind **Red XIII **Vincent Valentine **Zack Fair *''Final Fantasy VIII'' **Squall “Leon” Leonhart **Selphie Tilmitt **Rinoa Heartilly **Quistis Trepe *''Final Fantasy IX'' **Zidane Tribal (midget) **Vivi Orunitia **Eiko Carol *''Final Fantasy X'' **Tidus **Wakka **Lulu **Auron **Kimahri Ronso *''Final Fantasy X-2'' **Yuna (Songstress dressphere) **Rikku **Paine Summons *Autobots ** Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck **Autobot Air Guardian Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' **Autobot Special Ops. Agent Jazz - ''Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP **Autobot Security Officer Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck ** Autobot Medic Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV ** Autobot Espionage Agent Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro → 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept → Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept **Autobot Warrior Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Autobot Reconnaissance Officer Jolt - Chevrolet Volt **Autobot Survivalist Wheelie - RC toy monster truck **Autobot Sisters ***Arcee - pink motorbike ***Chromia - blue motorbike ***purple motorbike **Autobot Twins ***Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept ***Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept **Dinobots *** Leobreaker Super Mode (basis for the MegaTigerzord) **** Dinobot Commander Leobreaker - Cave Lion/Leo the Lion (MGM) (found in Disney Castle) (basis for White Tigerzord) ****Primal Force - Chariot (basis for the Thunderzord Assault Team) (Leo Prime's mythical animal drones) ***** Shisa 1 - Shisa (basis for the Lion Thunderzord) ***** Unicorn 2 - Unicorn (basis for the Unicorn Thunderzord) ***** Chirin 3 - Chirin (basis for the Griffin Thunderzord) ***** Phoenix 4 - Phoenix (basis for the Firebird Thunderzord) ***Zordonicus Maximus (basis for the Ultrazord) **** Dinobot Fire Warrior Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus Rex (found in Hollow Bastion) (basis for the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord) **** Dinobot Ice Warrior Armorhide - Woolly Mammoth (found in Beast's Castle) (basis for the Mastodon Dinozord) **** Dinobot Desert Warrior Trihorn - Triceratops (found in the Land of Oz) (basis for the Triceratops Dinozord) **** Dinobot Jungle Warrior Snarl - Sabertoothed Tiger (found in Deep Jungle) (basis for the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord) **** Dinobot Aerial Warrior Pteronda - Pteranodon (found in Neverland) (basis for the Pterodactyl Dinozord) **** Dinobot Sea Warrior Godzillazaur - Mutated Godzillasaurus (found in Atlantica) (basis for the Dragonzord) **** Dinobot Lieutenant Commander Titanus Supreme - Brachiosaurus / Spaceship-tank (found on Endor) (basis for the Carrierzord Titanus) ** Insectibot Warrior Roboborg - Kabutomushi Beetle *Casey Junior the Circus Train (Dumbo) *Herbie (The Love Bug) *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Evinrude the Dragonfly (The Rescuers) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Captain EO (Captain EO) *Flubber (Flubber) *Boga (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Experiments **0-Series ***Shrink (Experiment 001) ***Doubledip (Experiment 002) ***Gigi (Experiment 007) ***Felix (Experiment 010) ***Kernal (Experiment 014) ***Slick (Experiment 020) ***Hamlette (Experiment 024) ***Topper (Experiment 025) ***Checkers (Experiment 029) ***Gotchu (Experiment 031) ***Fibber (Experiment 032) ***Hammerface (Experiment 033) ***Poki (Experiment 036) ***Backhoe (Experiment 040) ***Forehead (Experiment 044) ***Picker (Experiment 049) ***Hocker (Experiment 051) ***Fudgy (Experiment 054) ***Frenchfry (Experiment 062) ***Zawp (Experiment 077) ***Clink (Experiment 086) ***Skip (Experiment 089) ***Fetchit (Experiment 090) **1-Series ***Stopgo (Experiment 102) ***Stamen (Experiment 103) ***Squeak (Experiment 110) ***Mulch (Experiment 111) ***Shoe (Experiment 113) ***Snafu (Experiment 120) ***Carmen (Experiment 123) ***Bugby (Experiment 128) ***PJ (Experiment 133) ***Shredder (Experiment 134) ***Bonnie (Experiment 149) ***Clyde (Experiment 150) ***Babyfier (Experiment 151) ***Finder (Experiment 158) ***Clip (Experiment 177) ***Nosy (Experiment 199) **2-Series ***Jam (Experiment 202) ***Retro (Experiment 210) ***Pix (Experiment 214) ***Millie (Experiment 220) ***Sparky (Experiment 221) ***Poxy (Experiment 222) ***Glitch (Experiment 223) ***Butter (Experiment 227) ***Melty (Experiment 228) ***Shush (Experiment 234) ***Belle (Experiment 248) ***Sproing (Experiment 249) ***Link (Experiment 251) ***Mr. Stenchy (Experiment 254) ***Sample (Experiment 258) ***Ace (Experiment 262) ***Wishy-Washy (Experiemtn 267) ***Remmy (Experiment 276) ***Snooty (Experiment 277) ***Lax (Experiment 285) ***Boomer (Experiment 288) ***Shortstuff (Experiment 297) **3-Series ***Spooky (Experiment 300) ***Amnesio (Experiment 303) ***Morpholomew (Experiment 316) ***Spike (Experiment 319) ***Cloudy (Experiment 320) ***Heckler (Experiment 322) ***Hunkahunka (Experiment 323) ***Dupe (Experiment 344) ***Elastico (Experiment 345) ***Swapper (Experiment 355) ***Manners (Experiment 358) ***Drowsy (Experiment 360) ***Phantasmo (Experiment 375) ***Swirly (Experiment 383) ***Slimy (Experiment 390) ***Spats (Experiment 397) **4-Series ***Mary (Experiment 455) ***Huggo (Experiment 489) **5-Series ***Yin (Experiment 501) ***Yang (Experiment 502) ***Ploot (Experiment 505) ***Woody (Experiment 507) ***Sprout (Experiment 509) ***Richter (Experiment 513) ***Deforestator (Experiment 515) ***Splat (Experiment 519) ***Cannonball (Experiment 520) ***Wrapper (Experiment 521) ***Slushy (Experiment 523) ***Digger (Experiment 529) ***Blowhard (Experiment 533) ***Phoon (Experiment 540) ***Thresher (Experiment 544) ***Derrick (Experiment 566) ***Tank (Experiment 586) **6-Series ***Woops (Experiment 600) ***Kixx (Experiment 601) ***Sinker (Experiment 602) ***Zap (Experiment 603) ***Houdini (Experiment 604) ***Holio (Experiment 606) ***Slugger (Experiment 608) ***Heat (Experiment 609) ***Yaarp (Experiment 613) ***Plasmoid (Experiment 617) ***Splodyhead (Experiment 619) **Tickle-Tummy *WALL-E and EVE (WALL-E) *Ash's Pokemon **Bulbasaur **Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard **Squirtle **Krabby → Kingler **Muk **30 Tauros **Snorlax **Heracross **Chikorita → Bayleef **Cyndaquil **Totodile **Shiny Noctowl **Phanpy → Donphan **Taillow → Swellow **Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile **Corphish **Torkoal **Snorunt → Glalie **Starly → Staravia → Staraptor **Turtwig → Grotle **Chimchar **Buizel **Gligar → Gliscor *Misty's Pokemon **Goldeen **Staryu **Starmie **Horsea **Psyduck **Poliwag → Poliwhirl → Politoed **Corsola **Gyarados **“Caserin” the Luvdisc **Azurill *Brock's Pokemon **Onix → Steelix **Geodude **Zubat → Golbat → Crobat **Pineco → Forretress **Lotad → Lombre → Ludicolo **Mudkip → Marshtomp **Bonsly → Sudowoodo **Croagunk **Happiny *Tracey's Pokemon **Venonat **Marill **Scyther *May's Pokemon **Torchic → Combusken → Blaziken **Wurmple → Silcoon → Beautiflu **Skitty **Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur **Munchlax **Squirtle → Wartortle **Eevee → Glaceon *Dawn's Pokemon **Buneary **Pachirisu **Aipom → Ambipom **Swinub → Piloswine → Mamoswine *DigiDestined Digimon **Tai's Agumon → Greymon → MetalGreymon → WarGreymon **Matt's Gabumon → Garurumon → WereGarurumon → MetalGarurumon ***Agumon / WarGreymon + Gabumon / MetalGarurumon = Omnimon (Royal Knight) **Sora's Biyomon → Birdramon → Garudamon **Izzy's Tentomon → Kabuterimon → MegaKabuterimon **Mimi's Palmon → Togemon → Lillymon **Joe's Gomamon → Ikkakumon → Zudomon **Davis' Veemon → Flamedramon / Raidramon / Magnamon (Royal Knight) / ExVeemon **Ken's Wormmon → Stingmon ***ExVeemon + Stingmon = Paildramon → Imperialdramon → Imperialdramon Fighter Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode **Cody's Armadillomon → Digmon / Submarimon / Ankylomon **T.K.'s Patamon → Pegasusmon / Angemon → MagnaAngemon → Seraphimon (Celestial Digimon) ***Ankylomon + Angemon = Shakkoumon **Yolei's Hawkmon → Halsemon / Shurimon / Aquilamon **Kari's Gatomon → Nefertimon / Angewomon - Magnadramon ***Aquilamon + Gatomon = Silphymon **Michael's Betamon → Seadramon **Tatum's Airdramon **Phil's Flarizamon **Maria's Centarumon **Lou's Tortomon **Steve's Frigimon **Poi Bros' - Syakomon → Octomon **Yuehon's Apemon **Dien's Gorillamon **Mina's Meramon **Derek's Crabmon → Coelamon **Catherine's Floramon → Kiwimon **Rosa's Gotsumon → Monochromon **Anna's Unimon **Sonya's Snimon **Yuri's Kuwagamon *Tamer Digimon **Takato's Guilmon → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon ***Takato + Guilmon = Gallantmon (Royal Knight) + ZERO ARMS: Grani = Gallantmon Crimson Mode **Henry's Terriermon → Gargomon → Rapidmon ***Henry + Terriermon = MegaGargomon **Rika's Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon ***Rika + Renamon = Sakuyamon **Jeri's Leomon **Kazu's Guardromon **Kenta's MarineAngemon **Suzie's Lopmon → Antylamon **Ryo + Cyberdramon = Justimon **Ai & Mako's Impmon → Beelzemon Blast Mode *Spirits of the Ancient Warriors / Susanoomon **EmperorGreymon ***Human Spirit of Flame - Agunimon + Beast Spirit of Flame - BurningGreymon = Aldamon ***Human Spirit of Wind - Kazemon ***Beast Spirit of Wind - Zephyrmon ***Human Spirit of Ice - Kumamon ***Beast Spirit of Ice - Korikakumon ***Human Spirit of Earth - Grumblemon ***Beast Spirit of Earth - Gigasmon ***Human Spirit of Wood - Arbormon ***Beast Spirit of Wood - Petaldramon **MagnaGarurumon ***Human Spirit of Light - Lobomon + Beast Spirit of Light - KendoGarurumon = Beowolfmon ***Human Spirit of Thunder - Beetlemon ***Beast Spirit of Thunder - MetalKabuterimon ***Human Spirit of Darkness - Loewemon ***Beast Spirit of Darkness - JagerLoewemon ***Human Spirit of Water - Ranamon ***Beast Spirit of Water - Calmaramon ***Human Spirit of Steel - Mercurymon ***Beast Spirit of Steel - Sakkakumon *DATS Digimon **Yushima's Kamemon → Gwappamon → Shawjamon **Sampson's Kudamon → Chirinmon → Kentaurosmon (Royal Knight) **Spencer's BanchoLeomon → BanchoLeomon Burst Mode **Marcus' Agumon → GeoGreymon → RizeGreymon → ShineGreymon → ShineGreymon Burst Mode **Thomas' Gaomon → Gaogamon → MachGaogamon → MirageGaogamon → MirageGaogamon Burst Mode **Yoshi's Lalamon → Sunflowmon → Lilamon → Rosemon → Rosemon Burst Mode **Keenan's Falcomon → Peckmon → Crowmon → Ravemon → Ravemon Burst Mode **Miki's PawnChessmon Black → KnightChessmon Black → RookChessmon **Megumi's PawnChessmon White → KnightChessmon White → BishopChessmon **Kristy's Biyomon → Aquilamon → Garudamon *Creatures (Final Fantasy) **Alexander **Anima **Bahamut **Cactuar **Cait Sith **Chocobo **Cyclops **Eden **Ifrit **Ixion **Leviathan **Magus Sisters **Moogle **Quezacotl **Salamander **Shiva **Siren **Sylph **Tonberry **Valefor **Yojimbo Cameos *''Silly Symphonies'' **Little Hiawatha **The Cookie Queen and her King **Wynken, Blynken, and Nod **Merbabies *''Make Mine Music'' **Peter **Sasha the Bird **Sonia the Duck **Ivan the Cat **Willie the Whale **Seagulls **Casey **Johnnie Fedora **Alice Bluebonnett *''Song of the South'' **Sis Moles **Bumblebees **Hummingbirds **Brer Terrapin **Miss Possum and her Children **Miss Nellie and the Butterflies **Tar Baby *''Fun and Fancy Free'' **Bongo **Lulubelle *''Melody Time'' **Pecos Bill **Johnny Appleseed **Little Toot **Big Toot *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **Mr. Toad **Mole **Water Rat **Angus MacBadger **Ichabod Crane **Katrina Van Tassel *''Lady and the Tramp'' **Lady **Tramp **Jock & Trusty **Scamp **Annette, Collette & Danielle *''Swiss Family Robinson'' (animals) **Duke & Turk the Great Danes **Lightning the Donkey **Rocky the Elephant **Francis Monkey **Clementine the Ostrich **Duchess the Zebra **Other Farm animals ***Cow and her calf ***Goats ***Chickens ***Geese ***Pigs *''101 Dalmatians'' **Pongo **Perdita **Colonel, Sgt. Tibs and Captain **Puppies ***Patch ***Lucky ***Rolly ***Penny *''Mary Poppins'' **Penguin Waiters **Farm Animals ***Ram ***Lambs ***Horse ***Cow ***Geese ***Pigs ***Chickens **Admiral Boom **Mr. Binnacle **Constable Jones **Bird Woman **Mr. Dawes Jr. *''The Aristocats'' **Thomas O'Malley **Duchess **Kittens ***Toulouse ***Marie ***Berlioz **Scat Cat ***Chinese Cat ***English Cat ***Italian Cat ***Russian Cat **Napoleon & Lafayette **Roguefort *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **Mr. Codfish **King Leonidas *''The Brave Little Toaster'' **Toaster **Lampy **Radio **Blanky **Kirby **Air Conditioner **Ratso **Tinselina **Hearing Aid **Calculator **Ceiling Fan **Wittgenstein **Faucet & Squirt **Microwave *''Oliver & Company'' **Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth **Oliver **Dodger **Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito **Einstein **Francis **Rita **Georgette **Winston *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' **The Thief *''Toy Story'' **Sheriff Woody **Buzz Lightyear **Bo Peep **Jessie **Hamm **Rex **Slinky Dog **Mr. Potato Head **Mrs. Potato Head **LGMs **Army Sarge **Lenny **Barbie **Wheezy **Bullseye **Little Green Men **Mutant Toys ***Babyface ***Hand-in-the-box ***Ducky ***Legs ***The Frog ***RollerBob ***Jingle Joe ***Rockmobile ***Walking Car ***Janie Doll and Pterodactyl *''Recess'' **T.J. Detweiler **Vince LaSalle **Spinelli **Gretchen Grundler **Mikey Blumberg **Gus Griswald **The Kindergartners *''The Buzz on Maggie'' **Margaret "Maggie" Pesky **Rayna Cartflight **Aldrin Pesky **Pupert Pesky **Bella Pesky *''Little Einsteins'' **Leo **June **Quincy **Annie **Rocket *''The Replacements'' **Todd Daring **Riley Daring **Dick Daring **Agent K **C.A.R. Main Villains *Unicron - Planet (main villain) ** The Fallen - Cybertronian aircraft *Decepticon Empire **Megatron → Galvatron - Cybertronian Interstellar Jet → Cybertronian tank (Leader) **General Grievous - Starfighter (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ***R3-S6 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ***MagnaGuards - Starfighters (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ** Starscream - F-22 Raptor ** Barricade - Police Saleen S281 ***Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone ** Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle **Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV ***Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion ** Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite ***Ravage - One-eyed mechanical cat **Sideways - Audi R8 **Constructicons / Devastator ***Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader *** Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane *** Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer **Scalpel - Microscope ** Boron - Stag Beetle **Serpentra - Chinese Dragon ***Ectomorphicons **** Hornitor - Hornet **** Scorpitron - Scorpion *Galactic Empire Remnants **Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) ***Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) ***Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) ****Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) **Boba Fett (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) ***Zam Wesell (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) **Dr. Raygar (Ewoks) **Imperial Units ***Stormtroopers ***Snowtroopers ***Sandtroopers ***Seatroopers ***Shock Troopers ***Scout Troopers ***Imperial Engineers ***Imperial Officers ***Dark Troopers ***Imperial Blaze Troopers ***Imperial Freeze Troopers ***Blade Troopers ***Imperial Pilots ***Imperial Marines *Lokar (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) **Monsters (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space) ***Commander Crayfish (Leader) ***Giant ***Bones ****Skeleton Warriors ***Mighty Minotaur ***King Sphinx/Fly Guy ***Gnarly Gnome ***Pudgy Pig ***Chunky Chicken ***Eye Guy ***Knasty Knight ***Pineoctopus ***Terror Toad ***Dark Warrior ***Spidertron ***Spit Flower ***Frankenstein Monster → Mutitus ***Samurai Fan Man ***Rockstar ***Polluticorn ***Octoplant ***Goo Fish ***Fighting Flea ***Jellyfish Warrior ***Mantis ***Dramole ***Grumble Bee ***Two-Headed Parrot ***Pumpkin Rapper ****Pumpkin-headed (Z-)Putty Patrollers ***Slippery Shark ***Soccadillo ***Rhinoblaster ****(Z-)Putty Patrollers in Football Jerseys ***Oysterizer ***Pirantishead ***Primator ***Saliguana ***Bloom of Doom ***Robogoat ***Guitardo ***TurbanShell ***Pipebrain ***Trumpet Top ***Mirror Maniac ***Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, AC & DC ***Pursehead ***Lipsyncher ***Magnet Brain ***Key Monster ***Terror Blossom ***Cannontop ***Pachinko Head ***Showbiz Monster ***Scatterbrain ***Tube Monster ***Flame Head ***Jaws of Destruction ***Photomare ***Wizard of Deception ***Rat Monsters ***Snow Monster ***Turkey Jerk ***Vase Face ***Needlenose ***Repellator ***Artistmole ***Ravenator ***Brick Bully ***Dischordia ***Witchblade ***Impursonator ***Traffic Sign Monster ***Wolfbane ***Cog Changer ***Amphibitor ***Shadow Chromite ***The Demon Racers ***Electrovolt ***Mad Mike the Pizza Chef ***Clockster ***Lord Litter ***Goldgoyle ***Electrotramp ***Clawhammer ***Power Driller ***Fearog ***Horror Bull ***Lizwizard ***Datascammer **Foot Soldiers ***(Z-)Putty Patrollers ***Oozemen ***Tengu Warriors ***Cogs ***Putra Pods ***Piranhatrons ***Quantrons *Hellfire Club **Chernabog (Fantasia) (Leader) ***Restless Souls **Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ***Diablo ***Pete ***Beagle Boys (DuckTales) ****Bigtime Beagle ****Burger Beagle ****Bouncer Beagle ****Baggy Beagle **The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) ***Creeper ***Gwythaints ***Henchmen ***Cauldron-Born **The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) ***Magic Mirror (reformed) ***Demons ***Evil Trees **Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ***Lucifer ***Wicked Witches **Jafar (Aladdin) (second-in-command) ***Iago (reformed) ***Thugs **Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ***Flotsam & Jetsam ***Illegal Whalers ***Speargunners **Captain Hook (Peter Pan) ***Mr. Smee ***Pirates **Hades (Hercules) ***Pain & Panic ***Cerberus ***Hydra ***Titans ****Rock ****Ice ****Lava ****Wind ***Cyclops **Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ***Lock, Shock, and Barrel (reformed) ***Chessmen **Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ***Black Warriors **Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ***The Toon Patrol ****Smart Guy ****Greasy ****Psycho ****Wheezy ****Stupid ***Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) **Duloks (Ewoks) ***Dulok King Gorneesh ***Dulok Queen Urgah ***Prince Boogutt ***Boogutt's brother ***Boogutt's sister ***Dulok Shaman Umwak **Heartless *Organization XIII (Absent Silhouettes) **Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice ***Twilight Thorn **Xigbar the Freeshooter ***Sniper Nobodies **Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer ***Dragoon Nobodies **Vexen the Chilly Academic ***Sorcerer Nobodies **Lexaeus the Silent Hero ***Samurai Nobodies **Zexion the Cloaked Schemer ***Creeper Nobodies **Saïx the Luna Diviner ***Berserker Nobodies **Demyx the Melodious Nocturne ***Dancer Nobodies **Luxord the Gambler of Fate ***Gambler Nobodies **Marluxia the Graceful Assassin ***Assassin Nobodies **Larxene the Savage Nymph ***Stealer Nobodies **Nobodies ***Midnight Thorn ***Morning Thorn ***Ninja ***Dusk ***Dark ***Dawn *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) **Adelbert (Mickey's Good Deed) (spoiled brat) **Ringmaster (Dumbo) ***Pink Elephants ***Clown Bandits **Ronno (Bambi) ***Bully Deer **Professor Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music) **Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) ***Heffalumps (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) ***Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) **Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) **Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) **Bothel and Trud (Ewoks) **Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) ***Computer (The Brave Little Toaster) ****Plugsy ****Cutting-Edge Appliances *****Entertainment Computer *****Two-Faced Sewing Machine *****Egg Beater *****Boom Box *****Toaster Oven *****Telephone *****Food Processor *****Light Tree *****Vacuum Cleaner **Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) (uses Man's role, also his own) ***Joanna the Goanna ***Poachers ***Poaching Dogs (Bambi) **Vidia (Tinker Bell) ***Bats ***Sprinting Thistles **Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) ***Mechanical Monsters ***Elemental Dragons **Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) **Guards **Unbirths ***Amber ***Wheel Master Other Villains *Stromboli (Pinocchio) **Evil Puppets ***Puppet Soldiers ***Puppet Knights ***Puppet Kings *Coachman (Pinocchio) **Foulfellow & Gideon *Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) **King of Hearts **Card Soldiers *Tiger (Swiss Family Robinson) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) **Jasper & Horace **Black Knights *Kaa the Python (The Jungle Book) *Shere Khan the Tiger (The Jungle Book) *Prince John (Robin Hood) **Sir Hiss **Sheriff of Nottingham **Trigger & Nutsey (reformed) *Master Control Program (Tron) ** Criminal Program Commander Sark *** Rogues *** Outlaws *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) **Flying Monkeys *Nome King (Return to Oz) **Mombi ***Wheelers **Nomes *Jadru (Ewoks) **Silky *Horville (Ewoks) **Hut of Horrors ***Snake Eater ***Poob ***Bilbob the Mystic ***Bagpipe creature **White Tumblebunnies *Merlock (DuckTales) **Dijon the Thief *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **Benjamin **Electric Eels *Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) **Undertow **Cloak & Dagger *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) **LeFou **Peasant Flamers **Forkers ***Poor Old Farmers ***Rich Farmers **Swingers ***Lumberjacks ***Miners **Pluggers **Jocks *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) **Fife (reformed) *The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) **Winifred Sanderson **Sarah Sanderson **Mary Sanderson *Scar (The Lion King) **Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ***Nuka ***Vitani (reformed) **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed **Hyenas *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) **Percy (reformed) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) **Hans **Bandits *Sabor the Leopard (Tarzan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) **Captain Gantu (reformed) ***Reuben (Experiement 625) (reformed) **Leroy ***Leroy Clones *Shego, the Supreme One (Kim Possible) **Dr. Drakken **Lord Monkey Fist ***Monkey Ninjas **Duff Killigan → RoboDuff **Bonnie Rockwaller *Motor Ed *Professor Dementor *Lorwardians **Warhawk **Warmonga *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Atka (Brother Bear 2) *Dr. Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Goosey Loosey (reformed) *Aliens (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Melvin the Alien Dad (identified) **Tina the Alen Mom (identified) **Alien Cop (identified) Semi-Original Villains *Satan the Dark Lord of Hell Character Ideas